


药石无用

by flowerorhier



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerorhier/pseuds/flowerorhier
Summary: 如果我能填完的话……总之就是病卡对着十六七岁的两个男生犯病（（（（暗示带卡（（（存文用





	药石无用

1  
他在通过我看着谁呢？  
这是佐助不时会思考的事情。  
卡卡西总是对他说你该做个乖孩子，从行动和语言上逼迫他乖乖闭嘴。但假如他当真垂下睫毛做个低眉顺眼的模样，卡卡西又会生气。  
卡卡西其实并不是个容易生气的人。无论在哪个状态下都是如此。鸣人和他对卡卡西没大没小也有些年头了，可他从来没因为这个动过气。他会因为他们的莽撞与冒进而生气——但卡卡西这人有在乎过他们的其他方面吗？在鸣人的十六岁生日之前？  
他确乎在任务与教学以外的时候注视过他们，用他自己那只看起来慵懒而无精打采的青灰色眼睛，他脸上平素里会显露出的唯一器官。佐助想不起卡卡西具体的神情了：这男人的圆滑世故某种程度上是用他那种万能的、打哈哈一样的笑容包装出来的。当他感受到视线，转向视线来源的时候，卡卡西总是能比他更快地反应过来。  
“老师可是在关心我可爱的学生们啊。”  
他会抬起那只带着半指手套的手，在护额附近的高度小幅度地摇晃几下。  
求饶，示弱，再小小耍个帅。于是他的学生们也拿他没办法了——佐助会轻哼一声，但也仅此而已。  
这强大、疏离又可靠，孤狼一样的男人。  
男孩子们总是会崇拜他的，佐助也不例外。他们崇拜他不经意的耍酷，更崇拜他那用硝烟和血锻炼出来的实力。也有不止一位上忍说过他和卡卡西小的时候像，于是他看卡卡西的眼光和其他男孩子就有些不同了：那家伙是可以接近……然后超越的。  
毕竟卡卡西只有一只写轮眼，而他有两只呢。如果这样还是超不过卡卡西，那他宇智波的骄傲又该何处安放？

啊，眼睛与姓氏。  
在亲热系列大火起来之前，忍界里曾经流行过另外一套官能小说——瞳语系列。  
总有那么些小黄书，供这个大部分是男性且平均寿命又相当短暂的群体消费。瞳语系列的作者显然也是个忍者，而且是个相当不怕死的：能数得出的血继界限都被他在书中以别样的意味描写了一遍。写轮眼当然也包含于其中。  
……那传说中到了动情时便会情不自禁开启，仿佛哭泣一般的红色眼睛啊……  
身为一个如假包换的宇智波，尽管他的记忆里并没有太多与其他族人相处的片段，但佐助还是能很肯定这完全就是胡说八道。  
但卡卡西在床上的时候的确会摘下护额（然后把那只带有金属和人类皮肤气息的配件塞进他的嘴里好让他叫不出声音来）睁开他那只写轮眼。血红色的三勾玉眼睛。监视、幻术或是其他的什么，佐助并不关心。  
因为他知道他无论如何也是打不过卡卡西的。  
即使是赤裸相见的时候这男人也不会露出破绽，又或者说他总是先一步逼迫佐助露出更大的破绽，向他展露出腹部要害，然后再狠狠地插进他的屁股里。  
这很疼，佐助一直没能习惯这个。他总是会下意识地抬起头猛地闭上眼睛——这就露出了更多的、柔软的易折的脖子，但卡卡西一次也没有攻击过这里，就仿佛他仍然是个只想行传道授业之术的师长一样——然后想起鸣人。他知道鸣人血厚防高，但这并不是能伤害他的理由啊。  
在床上的时候，卡卡西甚至是一直避免和他有不必要的身体接触的。他只是看着佐助，用那双一红一黑的鸳鸯眼睛，用一种嘲讽性的目光打量着少年的面庞。  
“为什么还要这么矛盾……”卡卡西说，“这边也好那边也好，为什么不能乖乖地做出正确的选择呢……？”  
此时说话从来没有过主语的先生啊，你究竟是在透过我的身体看着谁呢？

2  
生活还在继续。  
他们的生活是围绕着任务展开的。修炼、教学乃至更宏观层面的勾心斗角和战争，追本溯源也只是为了以尽量小的牺牲从任务中得到更多的回报。  
上到影、下到新手下忍，唯有接任务不可避免。

这一天，当宇智波佐助拖拖拉拉地来到集合地点的时候，不出意外地只见到了漩涡鸣人。  
“佐助！”  
鸣人见到他时，先是非常兴奋地跳起来大喊大叫着大幅对挥动臂膀——那是当然，随便谁在研究了半小时蚂蚁搬家路线之后能看到一个油女家以外的人都会很高兴的——而后又耷拉下脸，好像才想起来自己也该抱怨一下似的，叉起了腰。  
两条长长的、黑色的护额系带在他脑后颇为耀武扬威地随风飘动着。  
“佐助！你怎么才来啊我说！”  
宇智波佐助无意识地捻动着手里的苦无，不知道该怎么回答这个问题。  
他不是起晚了，也不是在路上遇到什么事情耽搁了……只是在出门的时候突然犹豫了而已。前一天晚上，卡卡西在径直进入他房间将他暴打制服并为所欲为之后，裤子一提就干净整洁得像什么事情都没发生过一样，拉下护额推开窗户一跃而出，像只黑色的大鸟一样消失在了夜里。宇智波佐助被这种成人式的冷酷无耻震惊得目瞪口呆，甚至忘记给自己做第二天还得见到人模狗样的人民教师卡卡西的心理建设。  
后果就是他在出门前停了下来，多花了那么几刻钟让自己恢复一贯的面瘫。  
“我可等你好久啦！你怎么和卡卡西老师一样有了这种迟到的毛病啊我说！”  
你别提他！我没学他！佐助愤愤地想。虽然没说出口，不过鸣人还是敏锐地看出了他脸色上的变化（这家伙怎么就只在这种地方这么细心？），大大咧咧地笑着往他身上一挂。  
“！！”  
手臂却正好压在他肩颈后头那块昨天被卡卡西狠狠打中，现下说不定还泛着淤青的肌肉上。  
“你这笨蛋干嘛非得这么老实地按着集合时间来到呢？”佐助低下头以掩盖自己脸上的表情，“反正卡卡西那家伙总会踩着完成任务的线来迟到，你稍微迟到一点，他也不会发现的吧，啧。”  
“哎呀，不巧不巧～老师偶尔也是会走一条稍微平坦些的路哦。”  
卡卡西闪现在他们背后，微笑着和他们打招呼。  
“哇！”  
鸣人一步跳到身前，两手搭在佐助双肩上，金色的发梢几乎快要碰到他额头。  
“不公平诶，卡卡西老师！”  
“言传身教，我们也只是有样学样而已……是吧？”  
通常在此类争论中会保持沉默的佐助突然说。刚想敲鸣人几下的银发上忍噎了一下，往忍具包里掏了几下，掏出一个卷轴。  
“咳咳，咳咳，我们还是来看看任务吧。”

交给小队的任务是个级别很高的侦查任务——但始终是个侦查任务。他们需要到距此两日脚程的一座山里去对一个疑似“晓”据点的地方做初步的外围侦查，任务全程共七天。  
“嘿嘿，能和佐助相处整整七天呢！”停下来稍作休整的时候，鸣人抓了抓头发，这么对他说。九尾人柱力的表情里写满了高兴，就连他脸上的六根猫须似乎也在闪闪发亮似的，让佐助产生了一种被暖洋洋的阳光炙烤着的错觉。  
他别扭地动了动。  
“你别捅篓子就好。”  
“咦？鸣人只因为要和佐助相处七天而高兴吗？老师我可真是伤心啊。”  
卡卡西检查了一下装备，从旁边冒出来笑眯眯地插了一句。  
……简直就好像那些事情是独属我一个人的噩梦一样，佐助想。如果只是卡卡西也就罢了，但连鸣人也这样……  
我该相信他的，佐助想，这家伙野兽一样的风格从来都没出过错。  
他侧过脸去瞧了一眼。鸣人小声地说着什么同伴队友之类的话，而卡卡西也有一句没一句地应着。一切都和原来一样。  
不得不说卡卡西是个很称职的队长。就像他们刚从忍校毕业时一样，他承担了最沉重的那一部分行李，在树枝间快速跃进，给他们找到最轻松的那条路。  
……而鸣人在某些方面似乎也和原先一样脱线。他收在背包里的干粮仍然是杯面，只不过是从鱼板味的升级成了鲜虾鱼板味的而已。  
“……在森林里吃这种有浓烈海产味道的东西，是嫌自己暴露得还不够快吗。”佐助劈手夺走方便食品，在他面前摇了摇。  
“但拉面味的兵粮丸真的很难做啊，我省着吃也才剩了三颗的说。”  
……算了。  
“和你换吧。”佐助取出自己的饭盒，打开盖子，露出底下整整齐齐码着的饭团。  
“哇——真棒！那，那佐助想吃什么呢，拉面味兵粮丸我真的剩得不多了……”  
卡卡西在他俩背后噗地一声笑了出来。  
真是没救了，佐助想。


End file.
